pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chimchar
|name='Chimchar' |jname=(ヒコザル Hikozaru) |image=390Chimchar.png |ndex=390 |evofrom=None |evointo=Monferno |gen=Generation IV |pronun= CHIM-char |hp=44 |atk=58 |def=44 |satk=58 |sdef=44 |spd=61 |total=309 |species=Chimp Pokémon |type= |height=1'08" |weight=13.7 lbs. |ability=Blaze Iron Fist (Dream World) |color='Red' |gender=12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂ }} Chimchar (Japanese: ヒコザル Hikozaru) is the -type Pokémon of the three Starter Pokémon of the Sinnoh region. Biology Chimchars are based on monkeys. Being very agile, Chimchar are able to climb the rocky ledges of tall mountains, where they live. Their tails are produced by burning gas in their stomachs. Chimchar also has a light colored stomach with a little swirl at the top on its chest. The swirl on Chimchar's chest carries over to its second and third evolutions. The flames do not go out in the rain like the flames on Charmander's tails, Chimchar's tail flame goes out when they go to sleep. Chimchars is based on a monkey, with a cry similar to a spider monkey's cry. Chimchar are very rare and only make their nests in cliffsides and rocky mountains, beacuse If they were to live in jungles, there would be forest fires daily. Evolution Chimchar evolves into Monferno once it reaches level 14. In the anime A Chimchar first appeared in the Pokémon anime series in "Following A Maiden's Voyage!". The little fire-monkey was teasing a Piplup (that is now under Dawn's ownership) after stealing food from it. Piplup then started to fire a bubble beam, but Chimchar kept dodging the attack. A Staraptor and a Starly that were part of Professor Rowan's evolution project, were hit by Piplup's bubbles and created a whirlwind attack from their wings that wrecked everything in Professor Rowan's lab. After these sudden events took place, Chimchar jumped out of a broken window, with Piplup; chasing after it. A Chimchar appears again with a trainer, Paul. Paul captured Chimchar because he witnessed a battle between Chimchar and a group of wild Zangoose. Chimchar uses a very powerful Flame Wheel to scare off the Zangoose. Paul is amazed with the power Chimchar produced and decided to capture it. Chimchar is often ill-treated by Paul. Instead of encouraging him, Paul reprimanded him, making his life miserable (as he wants Chimchar to create the same power that scared away the Zangoose). Paul uses his strong Pokémon to train Chimchar; by using all his other Pokémon's moves at the same time to attack Chimchar (however, he reveals that this is what Chimchar wanted). Chimchar suffered mental injuries because of this. When Ash is enter a tag-team battle, his tag-partner is Paul. When Chimchar is faced off against a strong Zangoose, Paul does not command Chimchar to use its attacks. Then Paul turned away and started to walk off the arena. Chimchar felt very disappointed. After this, Paul released Chimchar into the wild and said that he doesn't want Chimchar anymore. Chimchar was very upset with Paul's decision. Ash witnessed the entire event and asked Chimchar to join his team. Chimchar is crying with joy when Ash encouraged him and told him that his moves were awesome. In The Rise of Darkrai, Alice has a Chimchar that she uses to power her hot-air balloon. In the episode Paul vs Ash part 2 Chimchar evolved into Monferno but sadly was defeated. In the episode "Fighting Ire With Fire! " Monferno evolved into Infernape; saving Piplup, Empoleon and Pikachu; from Team Rocket. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Chimchar| diamondpearl=Starter Pokémon from Professor Rowan's briefcase near Lake Verity| dprarity=One| platinum=Starter Pokémon from Professor Rowan's briefcase on Route 201| ptrarity=One| heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Chimchar| PMD2=Starter Pokémon Giant Volcano (1F-10F) Dark Crater (B1F-B10F)| Ranger2=Chroma Highlands| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Chimchar| diamond=It agilely scales sheer cliffs to live atop craggy mountains. Its fire is put out when it sleeps.| pearl=Its fiery rear end is fueled by gas made in its belly. Even rain can't extinguish the fire.| platinum=It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires.| heartgold=The gas made in its belly burns from its rear end. The fire burns weakly when it feels sick.| soulsilver=The gas made in its belly burns from its rear end. The fire burns weakly when it feels sick.| black=It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires.| white=It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires.| }} Known Trainers with a Chimchar *Ash Ketchum *Paul *Professor Rowan *Alice Moves Generation IV Level Up Etymology Chimchar may be named after "'Chim'p" and "'Char'coal". Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Humanshape group Pokémon Category:Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female